


Mother-hen

by Silence_burns



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, and a frog, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Mando is still getting used to caring about others.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Mother-hen

"Hey, Mando, you remember that time on Acaar when you promised us a bounty so high we'd earn ourselves a little vacation with it? And how that job went to shit not two days afterwards?" 

"I don't think this is the right time to focus on the past." 

Rubble clinked off Mando's armor as yet another blaster bit into the thick, concrete walls of an old temple in the middle of nowhere. It was a nice location, usually rather secluded from most crowded places of the galaxy. It wasn't any more. 

"All I'm saying is that I'm starting to see a pattern," you said, unjamming the rifle that just so happened to lay right next to you. It would be considered luck, by most. 

But luck was a tricky bastard, or so was the lesson its previous owner failed to learn. 

Mando swore, diving behind the low wall once again. The blasters shot at him were slowly, but steadily destroying the old stone, crumbling it to pieces. It looked like a beehive; rough holes riddling the concrete. The old temple had been built in times when grandeur was valued, and that resulted in huge, open spaces that gave absolutely no cover during an unexpected shoot out. 

"You said the job was exclusive." 

"Guess I was wrong! Happy now?" 

"Delighted."

The rifle clicked with a satisfying sound, barely noticeable through the clash of lasers flying, and the stone wailing all around. The hunters on the other side of your meagre barricade were closing in on you, judging from the way the lasers changed direction. 

You jumped out from behind the tiny bit of wall that hadn’t completely crumbled yet. Rolling, you felt the lasers buzzing over your head. 

Your back hit the pillar and you quickly scrambled up to hide behind it. Dust clouded the air as the shots bore their teeth into the old stone. It wouldn't last long, but it was all the time Mando needed to use the distraction. 

You watched him take two more hunters as he broke their ranks. You leaned to the right and made use of the rifle from around the corner. It was an outdated thing, and one that you'd never choose yourself if you’d had a choice. 

With the last man down, strange silence enveloped the battle site. Fresh blood pooled into the cracks in the marble. 

"I really hate this job," you said, reloading the rifle just in case. 

"It's almost over. We only need to find the entrance and get the jewel." 

Mando brushed the dust off his cape and headed in the direction of the double doors, now partially open. The wood had eroded over the harsh treatment of the elements through the years. The three steps leading to them made your muscles hurt. You hadn't broken any bones, but there would certainly be bruises. 

A movement made you flinch and ready your rifle. 

You sighed. "Mando, your frog found us." 

"WHAT!" 

He jumped back through the door, almost breaking it off its rotten hinges. 

The little green thing chirped happily when it noticed the Mandalorian. You watched him pick the kid up and press it to his chest like the mother-hen he was under all the beskar. 

"How did it find us? We walked for miles through that forest." 

"I don't know, but we have to take it back to the ship." 

"We WHAT now? Oh no, no, no, Mando, listen to me!" You jumped in his way, gesturing at the temple. "We are literally 15 minutes away from finishing the job!" 

The frog cooed, trying to catch your fingers. Mando, even with his face hidden under the helmet, still managed to look conflicted. 

You took his arm, avoiding the frog's reach. "We just have to grab the stone and get our asses out of here before more hunters come." 

A sigh broke out of his chest. "In and out. You go first." 

"Okay!" You spun on your heel before he changed his mind. 

The temple was a huge and menacing mountain of stone over your heads, but Mando's totally-not-his-kid seemed to enjoy it. You never really understood its logic. It was small, weird and probably young, so it was no wonder it lived by rules unknown to you. 

What surprised you more, was the amount of care Mando surrounded it with. You'd known Mando for years and you never would have guessed he was capable of that. 

Well, everyone had their softer side, apparently. No wonder he hid his under all that beskar. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short drabble! I had a lot of fun writing it. Please say something if you liked it, I love to read your comments. It always makes me want to write more.
> 
> You can find more of my writing either on this AO3 account, or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
